Staying With the Royal Blue Regiment
by Bandgeekwriter89
Summary: This is just something I've been working on. Shes a mother of 6 kids. She teaches about 100 high school band nerds and about 200 collage aspiring ASL interpreters.


The door opened on the other side of the room. Ruth walked in to find the Year old boy sitting up in his crib. What was she to do. Tears fell from his eyes as did hers. She wanted to hold him in her arms but according to the doctor and the sleep coach she was to leave him alone. Just say good night and walk away. She needed to hold him in her arms. He was the closest thing to Isabella. Oh how she missed her. Those late nights in the hospital the pudding and toys they played with. ohh how she wished she could bring back Isabella for good. Ruth had told herself when Bella was diagnosed that she would let god take its course and if it was her time to go she could go.

I was told by my mom and my pastor too, to start a journal. get my feelings out. I said no at first but then I started writing. Writing about the days when we had no kids. Writing about the days when I never left the hospital for anything. I can say I've spent my fare share in them. Some days when things got rough. Fighting here or yelling there. I went to my room. Got away from everything. pulled out that journal and jotted down whatever came to mind. Call the pastor, clean the cat box, stock up on diapers. Whatever needed to be done or whatever needed to be said. I would always feel better after getting these things written down.

Pulling out my pen I began to write. I had a lot on my mind today and I needed to get it down before Pastor Sue. The most amazing person in the world came over. After about ten minutes of scribbling the door bell rang. Shaking her head Ruth came out of her Zen and hurried herself up and to the door.

"COMING!" she called out. Christian had beat her. Scooping him up she chuckled and reached for the door handle. Opening it up she smiled.

"You know you can just come right in." She smiled at Sue who was in the door way.

"You're like family!" Ruth chuckled as Christian reached for Sue whom he called aunt.

"ANTIEE!" The boy giggled as he was being lifted and held in Sue's arms resting his head on her chest.

"Hi there sweet pea!" She smiled and kissed her godson on the head stepping inside stroking his back.

Looking around this house was well used. Well with six kids I would say so. Dennis Matthew Herbert Jr. was the oldest and first born of the family. He was a drummer. So there was drum sticks and drums all over. Megan Amber who had joined Guard had a stick here a rifle there and with those costumes there was always a feather coming off. Both Jeffri James and Farley Parker where not in high school yet but had joined the Parkway middle school band. Jeffri like his mom on the French horn and Farley like his Father on the trumpet. And last but not least Christian Blake Cody and Emma Sue Jean where both a year and a half old. They would someday learn the trade of music. But for now it was piano banging. You know they say Kids take after their parents. Looking over Ruth smiled up at Sue who was holding Christian.

"Would you like a water or something to drink?" Ruth asked.

"No thanks." Sue replied with a smile.

"I've got my little man here and that's all I need." Letting out a smile Sue kissed his head again and went into the living room where she found Emma who had excitedly made her way to Sue and wrapped her small arms around her legs.

"Ohh boy I'm sure getting' the loving today." She let out a chuckle as Ruth stood in the entry way just watching Sue with her God children. It was amazing watching them. How they all bonded. Ruth knew even before they were born that the three would be inseparable. Boy was she right. Sue was great with kids. But with these being her god children she was amazing. Emma smiled up at Sue. She had a binky in her mouth and her stuffed build-a-bear Uncle Tim had given her for her Baptism.

"Mine!" the little girl pouted holding tightly to Tim Tim who she had named her bear. After her uncle Tim Well more like Tim Farley but she called him uncle.

"He's not gunna touch it Emma Sue." Sue replied and set Chris down to pick up Emma.

"Brother has his own." Sue explained. She was right. Chris had his own Bear. Which he chose to leave in his room at the moment. Stroking the little girls back Sue cooed and rocked her slightly. Everyone knew that Emma was the Drama queen. But with her cute smile and looks she could get away with anything. Well pretty much when she was at The Farley's or her grandparents house. At home she knew nothing could slide by Ruth her mother.

"Come on you two." Ruth smiled looking over the couch at her two kids.

"the chargers play in three hours we need to get dressed." she explained and went and picked up Chris to take him to the nursery. Today was a big day for the twins. It would be their first charger game. Sue was coming along with her husband Tim and possibly their son Matt and Dennis too my husband.

Mean while with Ruth and Sue getting the twins dressed Dennis was down the hall slipping his Jersey on over his shirt.

"Shoot!" he called out. He sighed and looked down trying to reach for his shirt stick he dropped on the floor.

"Damnit!" He cursed sighing again and looked up he could hear the ladies down the hall.

"RUTHHHHH!" he called out. Ruth who was in the nursery set Chris down on the floor and headed down the hall to help Dennis.

"Yes dear…" She smiled and peaked her head in the room.

"I…I.." he paused and turned away.

"Dennis Herbert Sr. please talk to me." Ruth sighed. That was the trouble. Dennis had more trouble than he said he did. He was trying to be tough and not tell anyone about the things that were going on.

"Something's going on and I need you to tell me about it." She said to him as she came and looked him in the eyes.

"Could you help me with my jersey?" He asked sighing. Ruth gladly agreed and moved to pull the rest of his jersey down.

"There you go babe." She smiled and kissed him on the lips stroking his face.

"We should get going I can tell parking is going to be hell." Ruth smiled kissed her husband again stood and turned towards the door.

"MOMMMAAAA!" Emma called out as she ran down the long wide hall. Chris followed as Sue came bounding out of the room her tickle hands out.

"I'm Gunna get you!" Sue giggled as she chased after her two god kids.

"No No No!" Emma cried out. She made her way into the living room and hid behind the coffee table. Chris followed her and hid with her.

"Emma Sueee…" Sue called out looking around as if they were playing hide and go seek. Just then Matthew who had been in his room came out from upstairs.

"What's going on down here?" He asked looking around.

"Shhh…I'm hunting toddlers." Sue smiled putting her pointer finger over her lips as to say be quiet. Sue knew Emma and Chris where behind the table but wanted to give them some time. Crouching behind the couch Sue stayed quiet as Matt stood behind the twins. They couldn't stop giggling. Slowly coming out Sue came from behind the couch jumped out and wrapped her arms around the twins and tickled them. The three of them began to laugh not being able to stop.

"GOT YA!" she giggled Emma bout peed her pants.

They continued to tickle each other for a while tuckering themselves out. Matt was sitting on the couch as Ruth and Dennis had made their way out too.

"Ohh man I'm pooped." Sue chuckled sprawled on the floor. Emma came over and bounced on her God mom giggeling.

"Emma got nant!" She giggled tickling Sue as she sat on her. Ruth stepped into the living room and picked up Chris so they could go.

"Careful Emma, we don't wanna hurt Aunt Sue." She chuckled and looked over at Matt.

"Sue Tim Me the twins and your father are going to the game, hold down the fort please?" She asked Matt nodded and smiled.

"Will do momma." He smiled and headed back upstairs to work on the last bit of the drum solo he was asked to write for the field show.

"Ok Ok Miss Emma Sue hurry up so we can go." Ruth smiled.

"We have to go pick up Uncle Tim." She added.

"So if you want to go you better hurry up." She sighed. Emma giggled kissed Sue on the check with a wet slobber and stood up. Both Emma and Sue had on Quentin Jammer jerseys on. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"Up Up!" Emma cried her arms shot up for Sue to pick her up.

"Alright alright!" Sue sighed.

"Lemme get up first…" Sue chuckled got herself up and reached down to pick up Emma.

"Alright better now?" She asked with a smile. Emma nodded and rested her head on Sue's chest.

"Bettah…" The 15 month old smiled looking up at Sue and played with her hair. It was soft blond and beautiful. Something that both the twins liked to play with.

"Ok if we wanna get there soon we better hurry up." Ruth said grabbing the diaper bag by the door draping it over her shoulder and out the door unlocking the van. Heading with Chris down the stairs and to the car she slipped in and buckled Chris into his car seat. The Evan's family owned a 2005 Blue Chevy Astro van with wheelchair lift. It was nice to have a car that the family could go in and Dennis could ride in too.

"Net to me!" Chris cried out. As he saw Sue coming with Emma.

"No me!" Emma pouted. They both wanted Sue to sit by them. They loved Sue so much and It seemed every time Sue went with them on something they always wanted her to sit next to both of them.

"How bout I sit in the middle." Sue smiled strapped Emma in and sat in the middle of the two car seats. Buckling herself up she smiled took one look at Chris and one look at Emma. She couldn't help but see Isabella in Emma. The two looked so alike. It was one of those things you saw in her. You wanted it to be Isabella. You wished to see her every time you looked at Emma.


End file.
